


Back to Work

by AnotherSPNfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 09:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSPNfanfic/pseuds/AnotherSPNfanfic
Summary: Request: Hi! I really love your writing and thought I'd send you some prompts from that list you reblogged. Maybe #12 [What are you thinking about?] and #41 [I feel like I can’t breathe] could be a good dean x reader comfort fic? I'm a Dean girl but please feel free to use whichever SPN character you'd like. Thank you so much!





	Back to Work

Dean was getting ready for his first shift back to work after two months. He had broken his ankle falling through a floor in a house fire.

He had noticed she had been quieter than normal for a couple days. Today she also seemed a bit on edge. She was curled up on the couch with a book, but hadn’t turned a page in nearly an hour. When he sat down beside her and placed a hand on her knee, she jumped.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You okay? You seem a little out of it today,” Dean said.

A small smile crept onto her face, “I’m fine.”

“Come on, talk to me. What are you thinking about?” he pried, pulling her over to rest her head on his chest.

She sighed and grabbed onto his shirt like she was holding on for dear life. He ran a hand gently up and down her back. She closed her eyes tightly and he saw a single tear escape.

“It’s stupid.”

“Not if it’s bothering you this much, it’s not.”

She opened her mouth to explain and a sob escaped. He hugged her tightly and let her cry for a few minutes. The crying finally slowed and she sniffled.

“I was thinking about you going back to work. Every time, I just remember getting that call that you were in the hospital, and I feel like I can’t breathe,” she said as fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

“Babe, why haven’t you talked to me? I wish I could tell you I won’t get hurt again, but I won’t lie to you. I will tell you the chances of it are small. Chief has been a firefighter for over 20 years and has never been injured like I was,” he explained.

“I know. It’s just that, that was the scariest day of my life. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” she said, hugging him just a bit tighter.

“I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I’d miss you too much,” he said before he kissed her gently on the forehead.

“Thanks. I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. I have a little while before I have to go in, wanna make out?” he asked with his flirtiest smirk.

She burst out laughing before leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
